<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous Devi by malecnificenttyrus11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660757">Jealous Devi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11'>malecnificenttyrus11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Scene, Angst w/happy ending, Ben Gross - Freeform, Bevi, Canon Compliant, Desperate!Ben, Devi Vishwakumar - Freeform, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt!Devi, Jealous!Devi, Misunderstandings, OTH inspired, Post-Malibu Kiss, rain kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! I'm back with another fic written based on a prompt suggested to me! This fic is dedicated to user: GREENGIRL12309 , who suggested a Jealous Devi fic! I wrote this based off a scene between Nathan and Haley in One Tree Hill. If you would like to see this clip, here's the link: https://youtu.be/SKhTfFSTdZo ! I hope you all enjoy!<br/>~<br/>Things had been going great between Ben and Devi. Following their kiss in Malibu, they had decided to start dating. As per their usual routine, they come to Ben's house after school to study (and makeout...but nobody needs to know that). This time, though, something Devi isn't expecting to find puts a damper on the mood. Will Ben be able to repair their new relationship after Devi storms off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous Devi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So..." Ben breathes out as he tosses his backpack on the bedroom floor, flopping down onto his bed, "What do you want to do?" </p><p>"Well, I don't know about you...but I would really like to get some studying in for tomorrow's AP Chem exam." Devi replies, jumping into Ben's desk chair and spinning around.</p><p>Ben laughs, "Sounds boring. I was thinking more along the lines of a nap."</p><p>Devi rolls her eyes fondly, grabbing her bag and taking out her textbooks. She digs down further into her bag, groaning when she realizes she forgot her laptop at home.</p><p>"Hey...is it okay if I use your laptop? I forgot mine." She asks.</p><p>Ben nods, "That's fine. But are you SURE that you wouldn't rather cuddle with your super jacked boyfriend?" he asks with a smirk.</p><p>"Mmm..." Devi hums out, "VERY tempting, but...I plan on getting a higher grade than you on tomorrow's exam so, I'll have to pass."</p><p>Ben snorts, "In your dreams, David. I'll still get a higher score than you."</p><p>Devi grins, standing up to walk over to him...leaning down over the bed.</p><p>"We'll just see about that...won't we?" She teases, leaning in to press her lips against his.</p><p>Ben tries to deepen the kiss, but Devi pulls away with a smirk, "Nice try...but if you excuse me, I have a date with my textbooks."</p><p>Ben pouts "Damn textbooks stealing my girlfriend." Devi laughs, falling back into the desk chair.</p><p>He falls back onto one of his pillows and shuts his eyes. </p><p>Devi turns around in the chair to smile fondly at him...</p><p>He really was adorable when he slept.</p><p>Devi spins back around in the chair to face the desk, vowing herself to focus on her work before she's tempted to join her very cute boyfriend for a nap.</p><p>She opens his laptop, scanning through the infinite amount of folders in search of Ben's flashcards.</p><p>If she was going to beat his score on tomorrow's exam...she would need to use his flashcards instead of hers.</p><p>She could put her ego aside to atleast admit that her boyfriend was always better organized than her, and always created more in-depth and detailed flashcards then she did.</p><p>She continues scrolling through files, pausing when a folder catches her eye.</p><p>'Shira'</p><p>What. the. hell?</p><p>Devi tries her best to convince herself that it's probably nothing important, but her curiosity gets the best of her.</p><p>She double clicks the folder, which opens to reveal an album of photos...all of Ben's ex-girlfriend, Shira.</p><p>Devi's eyes widen as she scrolls through the extensive amounts of mirror selfies and suggestive photos. She feels her heart sink.</p><p>She looks up at the top of the folder, which says it was accessed recently.</p><p>Devi clenches her jaw, her bottom lip trembling. She slams the laptop shut loudly, which startles Ben awake.</p><p>He jumps up, "What's going on?"</p><p>Devi stands up from the chair, grabbing her bag with shaking hands and quickly shoving her books into it.</p><p>Ben frowns, standing up from the bed and walking over to her.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asks in confusion, voice still groggily with sleep.</p><p>Devi doesn't look up to meet his eyes, "As far away from you as possible." she snaps, voice shaking dangerously.</p><p>"What...why?" He stammers out.</p><p>Devi walks back to Ben's laptop, opening it and shoving the laptop into his hands. His eyes widen as he scans the screen.</p><p>"Devi, I..." He breathes out, but Devi shakes her head.</p><p>"Save it, Ben." She snaps, tossing her bag over her shoulder and storming out of the room.</p><p>Ben frowns, tossing the laptop onto his bed and chasing after her.</p><p>"Devi...please wait. Let me explain!" He pleads, but Devi ignores him, stumbling quickly down the stairs and towards the front door.</p><p>Just as she reaches the door...Ben grabs her wrist. She immediately pulls her arm out of his grasp, as if his touch burned her skin.</p><p>She turns around slowly, eyes welling up with tears, "How could you do this to me!" she cries out.</p><p>Ben is paralyzed in his spot, unable to speak.</p><p>Devi laughs wetly, "You know...I actually thought that you wanted me more than Shira..." she breathes out.</p><p>"D-Devi...please." Ben pleads, taking a tentative step towards her.</p><p>She shakes her head, fists balling at her sides...her knuckles turning white.</p><p>"But it turns out that I was wrong. I guess I'm still just some ugly UN to you..." Devi whispers, turning around to open the door.</p><p>She storms out, slamming the door closed behind her.</p><p>Ben groans, walking towards the front door and slamming his fists against it in frustration. He lets out a frustrated sob, resting his forehead against the door.</p><p>Why didn't he think to delete that folder? He had just ruined everything...and probably lost Devi for good.<br/>
~<br/>
Devi manages to avoid Ben the entire next day at school. </p><p>She's spaced out and extremely distant the entire day, worrying both Fabiola and Eleanor. She reassures them that it's nothing important, mustering up the most convincing fake smile she can.</p><p>After school, Devi decides to walk home to allow herself time to clear her head. Of course, mother nature decides that she isn't miserable enough...making it downpour.</p><p>By the time she gets to her house, her clothes are completely soaked through, and she's trembling from the cold.</p><p>She goes to walk up the pavement towards her front door, freezing when she sees a familiar figure standing outside her house.</p><p>Ben.</p><p>He's wearing a hoodie...clothes soaked through and hair flattened over his forehead from the rain. </p><p>Devi looks up to meet his eyes, her heart shattering when she sees the broken look on his face.</p><p>She had never seen Ben look so sad...so, vulnerable. And no matter how angry and hurt she was...she couldn't stop herself from caring about him.</p><p>"Ben?" She breathes out, slowly walking closer to him, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>She pauses, keeping some distance between them.</p><p>He frowns, "I walked home from school to clear my head. I ended up here..." he explains in a quiet voice.</p><p>Devi avoids his gaze, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Look...Devi. About those photos on my computer. I need you to believe me when I tell you that I had no idea they were still on there..." He explains, eyes pleading.</p><p>She sighs, "Ben...I don't know what you want me to say."</p><p>"I want you to say that you believe me. God, Devi...those photos mean nothing to me." He insists.</p><p>Devi shrugs, "Well they meant something to me. It's obvious that you still have feelings for her."</p><p>Ben's eyes widen, "Devi...that's not true at all."</p><p>Devi blinks the raindrops from her eyes, "I wouldn't blame you. I mean...she's everything that I'm not. She has the perfect body, and perfect facial structure...she's actually attractive."</p><p>Ben's face falls, "Devi...the only correct thing that you said just is that she's everything you're not. You're perfect..."</p><p>"And yet...you still aren't attracted to me. Who can be attracted to one of the UN...right?" She cries out, lip trembling.</p><p>Ben's eyes widen, "You seriously think that I'm not attracted to you?"</p><p>Devi shrugs, "I mean...yeah. The bar is set pretty high from your last relationship, Ben. How am I supposed to compete with that...especially knowing that you've had sex."</p><p>"We never had sex." Ben confesses, and Devi's eyes widen.</p><p>"What? You are telling me that you held the shame of being a virgin over my head for so long...when you are also one?" She snaps, shivering from the cold.</p><p>He sighs, "I know it was shitty of me. But Devi...I don't want to talk about Shira. She's not who I want...you are." he reassures her.</p><p>"Hey...you're trembling." He breathes out, pulling off his hoodie and walking closer to Devi, holding it out to her.</p><p>She shakes her head, "Ben...put that back on before you get sick!"</p><p>"No. I don't care if I get sick. Take it." He says.</p><p>Devi cautiously grabs the hoodie, pulling it over her head. She breathes in the familiar scent of Ben...the warmth of the hoodie engulfing her.</p><p>"Devi...I'm sorry that you had to find those pictures. And I'm sorry that I forgot to delete them." He apologizes.</p><p>"When Shira and I were together...she used to upload her photos to my computer for 'safe keeping'...I never even looked at the folder. It just...slipped my mind to delete them because I was so focused on US." He explains.</p><p>Devi nods, looking at the ground.</p><p>"Is that it?" She asks in a quiet voice.</p><p>Ben sighs, "That's what my pride is telling me. Yeah, that's it...just walk away and let Devi deal with the fact that she's threatened over an ex-girlfriend who means nothing to you."</p><p>Devi rubs at her eyes.</p><p>"But my heart is saying...forget about your pride, you idiot. You care about this girl...so much. And even if you're going to catch Pneumonia, your ass is going to stand out in this rain for as long as it takes...to convince her, to forgive you." He professes.</p><p>Devi slowly looks up to meet Ben's gaze, his eyes desperate.</p><p>"So...c'mon David. Meet me halfway here?" He pleads.</p><p>Devi is silent for a moment, "Why should I?"</p><p>Ben frowns, "Because I'm sorry."</p><p>Devi takes a second to process his words.</p><p>"And because...you look really beautiful standing here in the rain, and I'm thinking that I have to kiss you." He adds with a grin.</p><p>Devi smiles, laughing softly as she walks towards him...reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.</p><p>"I'm thinking...that you should do that, too. But...only if you HAVE to." She smirks.</p><p>Ben leans down, capturing her lips in a kiss. His hands loop around her waist, pulling her closer.</p><p>Ben pulls away from the kiss, "Is it too soon to talk about how you were TOTALLY jealous over the photos?"</p><p>Devi glares at him, "Yes. Yes it is."</p><p>He nods, "Okay, then forget I said anything. But...you're kind of hot when you're jealous." he flirts.</p><p>Devi smirks, "Oh...really?"</p><p>Ben nods. Devi leans up until their lips are centimeters apart, "Well...if you don't delete those photos, you'll see just how hot I can get."</p><p>Ben's eyes widen with panic, "Got it."</p><p>She closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together again. She rests a hand on his chest...the feeling of his heartbeat grounding her.</p><p>They still had a lot of things to work through, including the major colds they ended up getting after this rain fiasco. But that was okay, because they had eachother.</p><p>And that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>